


Burns Like a Fever

by theaeolist (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Forbidden Fruit Dynamic, M/M, Pining, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/theaeolist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And yeah, Louis' handsome, in that pretty sort of way, and yeah, his bum is <i>obscene</i>, and yeah, he's got a fantastic smile that could turn night into day, and a lively personality and beautiful eyes, and a laugh that makes Liam's insides all fuzzy and-</p><p>And <i>holy shit</i>.</p><p> Liam just might have a crush on Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burns Like a Fever

Liam should get an award for “Best Boyfriend in the History of the World…Ever.” 

Really. 

Danielle had been chattering next to him for God knows how long, and he loved her- he really did, but there was a limit- and that limit had been reached about four drinks and two hours ago. He was still on an adrenaline high from the concert the boys and he had finished a few hours ago, and he hoped a night at the club on a double date with Louis and Eleanor would blow off some steam.

Except Danielle claimed her feet were sore and inadvertently sentenced Liam to an evening sitting in the small booth with only his chatty girlfriend for company. 

He sighed and swirled his drink hopelessly in its glass while Danielle launched into yet _another_ tirade about the struggles of being a dancer. She seemed to be talking at inhuman speeds and Liam could only pick up bits and pieces where he could. 

“…the girls can’t take it that I’m the most flexible...”

“…She keeps trying to take my solos…”

“…the absolute nerve!”

“…I’ve a right mind to wax the floors in her studio! We’ll see if she’s all high and mighty when she’s falls on her arse!”

Liam drifted in and out of Danielle’s monologue, nodding his head and managing an encouraging smile whenever she paused to breathe, but mainly he gazed dolefully out over the mass of pulsing bodies mere feet from the cramped table where he sat. 

Then an Usher song starting blasting through the speakers and Liam’s hand tightened on the glass because _dammit_ , he loved Usher! He glanced back at Danielle who was still talking at 100 words a second and still completely oblivious to her boyfriend’s antsy behavior. 

Defeated, Liam forlornly turned his attention back to the dance floor, and his gaze settled over Louis in Eleanor, who, unlike him, were having a good time. 

Louis’ hand curled along Eleanor’s hip, guiding her to the rhythmic R&B music. They’d been dancing for a while, and Louis’ skin was flushed with sweat and alcohol and the blissful intoxication of the club. Liam couldn’t help but notice how Louis’ shirt clung to him like a second skin and how Louis’ hips swiveled along to the music. He watched the semi erotic image as Louis bent Eleanor over and grinded with her in blissful concentration along to the electronic beats.

Eleanor turned and brushed her hand around Louis’ waist, revealing a small sliver of tan skin. Their bodies were flush against each other and their limbs were tangling together and Louis hand was skimming Eleanor’s back and her hands were bunching in his shirt and they were rocking together slowly, tantalizingly slowly- and wow, that seemed a lot more fun than swirling drinks while your girlfriend bitched about her day. 

Liam sighed and watched the two of them dance together, and he couldn’t help but think how hot they looked. Louis looked about ready to fuck Eleanor right on the dance floor, and Liam couldn’t help but feel like that was kind of exciting. Louis was watching Eleanor with this predatory kind of expression, and his eyes were dark and glazed and his grip seemed tight and unrelenting and she was playing the helpless female flawlessly as she allowed herself to be handled roughly. The dynamic was exciting and enticing and it seemed kind of _naughty_ to be watching Louis and Eleanor get off on each other like they had forgotten other people were at the club. 

It _was_ really exciting, Liam thought, watching Louis and Eleanor get off on each other. At least that's what he rationalized- that he was only watching his friends dance- when Liam felt an involuntary shudder rack his body. Because Liam realized that he was watching Louis. Only Louis. But Liam couldn’t help it. Louis’ pants hugged him better than a second skin, and Liam appreciated the sensual curve of his bum and the fluidity of his movements. His shirt was no better, already damp with sweat and clinging to every muscle Louis had, stirring a primal instinct that left Liam reeling.

Then Eleanor was pressing a kiss to the sweaty skin in the hollows of Louis’ throat and Liam found himself wondering what Louis tasted like.

And then- _hold the fuck up._ What?! Liam shook his head like he was physically trying to rid himself of a thought. Where had _tha_ t come from? And yeah, Louis' handsome, in that pretty sort of way, and yeah, his bum is _obscene_ , and yeah, he's got a fantastic smile that could turn night into day, and a lively personality and beautiful eyes, and a laugh that makes Liam's insides all fuzzy and- And _holy shit_. Holy shit because Liam's totally attracted to Louis.

Well, that's not ideal. 

“Babe, are you okay?”

The movement from Liam shaking his head caught Danielle’s attention and Liam thinks well great, Now she wants to have a dialogue?

“Yeah, ‘m fine. Should probably slow down on these drinks though.” _Or maybe I should have twenty more, until I’m too pissed to think about Louis anymore_ , he thought. 

“Yeah, I bet you’re right. You have had more to drink than usual tonight,” Danielle pondered slowly. “Have a water or something.”

Liam nodded and fought to keep his eyes on the table instead of drifting back onto the dance floor, where he’d no doubt start oggling Louis’ ass again. 

It was just his luck that at that moment, Louis and Eleanor had decided to join Danielle and Liam back at the small booth. Eleanor slid in next to Danielle, leaving Louis and Liam to bracket in their girlfriends from the outside. Louis' knees bumped Liam's and to the younger's dismay, the only way they'd all fit underneath the small table was if Liam (with his longer legs) framed Louis' so that there would be enough room. Louis didn't seem to mind and immediately jumped into the stream of conversation between Eleanor and Danielle, but all Liam could think about was Louis' legs in between his own where he could feel the definition of every muscle and the heat that permeated through the fabrics of their clothes. Louis was really hot. In terms of temperature. And maybe a little bit, possibly- okay, definitely in attractiveness. 

Danielle and Eleanor were laughing at something sassy Louis had said and Liam was staring at his drink rather pitifully when the latter felt a tap on his hand. He glanced up to find Louis gazing at him with his brow furrowed in concern.

"You alright, mate? You've been pretty quiet all night."

Liam suddenly found that his throat was completely dry. Louis' fringe was dark with lingering sweat and his finger tips felt electric from where they were hovering over Liam's palm. 

"Yeah, yeah," Liam all but whispered. The colorful lights were bouncing off of Louis skin and it made Liam feel like Louis was a drug that Liam was getting high off of because with all the lights and the music, everything was blurry and muted and it was like a hallucination. 

"You're sure?" The crease between Louis' brows only seemed to deepen. He wasn't convinced.

"Yeah, mate!" Liam tried to feign enthusiasm. The truth was, Louis was jiggling his legs impatiently under the table, and all the friction was reverbrating up the inside of Liam's thighs and driving him wild. Liam had gone from hopelessly bored to dangerously turned on, and it was terrifying.

Because yeah, Liam had been kind of bored talking to Danielle but he didn't think that in the span of four minutes he should be questioning his sexuality and thinking about his bandmate's ass!

Even though Louis' ass was definitely something to be thought about.

Wait, no. Liam blinked furiously like the action would shake the traitorous thoughts from his mind, but he had no such luck. Louis was staring at him with a mixture of concern and amusement and fuck if that wasn't kind of hot. Liam suddenly felt like his clothes were too tight and his skin was on fire and he couldn't quite breathe because Jesus, this was getting kind of confusing. 

Louis was still watching him and Liam muttered, "I'm just a bit antsy is all," hoping to justify his weird behavior. 

Louis quirked an eyebrow. "A bit restless, eh?" Liam nodded, and looked back at his drink like that would take his mind off things. He wondered if it would look weird if he tried to drown himself in his glass. It seemed like a pretty good idea.

"Maybe we should go dance off that steam, yeah?"

Liam's hand tightened around his glass and his gazed snapped up to Louis with alarming intensity because _no_ , that would be an _awful_ idea! Being smashed together in that mass of swirling bodies while Louis hips worked in filthy little jabs and grinds would not be good for Liam's current train of thought. The thought of Louis, flush against him, skin sweaty and hot, panting heavily, body thrumming with dangerous energy shot electricity through Liam's veins. It would be a bad idea to dance with Louis.

But too late- Liam's dick was interested.

"Liam, man, did you hear me," Louis laughed, his voice tinged with mild concern. "You want to dance? We'll leave this old biddies to chat, anyway."

"Hey now!," Eleanor protested jokingly.

"Yeah, Louis, take Li out there would you? He's been bugging me to go all night," Danielle added unhelpfully. _Gee thanks, my helpful girlfriend_ , Liam thought bitterly.

"Li?" 

Liam’s dark gaze swiveled in the direction of the object of his attention. Louis was completely unaware of all the impure things Liam had been thinking; he was unaware of the emotions Liam felt because of him. Liam felt uncomfortable, awkward, and insatiably horny. He wanted nothing more than to go home, and wank away into the dark before going to bed. But as he looked at Louis, flushed with exercise and alcohol and blue eyes twinkling with mirth, Liam couldn’t find it in himself to say no. 

"Yeah, let's go," Liam mumbled, and rougly untangled himself from Louis underneath the table. He didn't see the confusion flash over Louis' face before it faded to triumph as the elder shrugged and followed him out of the booth. 

Liam and Louis made their way onto the dance floor, the intoxicating beat flooding all their senses until the only coherent thought was to become one with crashing bodies that surrounded them. The boys quickly fell in step, syncing to the gyrating mass that swirled about. For a moment everything seemed clear, and Liam relaxed as the music filled his veins, coursing through him until he had become one with the sex and alcohol that pulsed around club. His thoughts of Louis drifted to the back of his mind as he retreated to a state of intoxicated bliss, and the only thing that mattered was the music. 

He rocked with the rhythm of the music, the beat matching his own heart as it pumped, filling him with the ecstasy and sex that surged around him. 

The boys were far gone, intoxicated by the lures of the club, and gone from rational thoughts and inhibition. They had been seduced by the alcohol, lust, and poor judgment, and the promise of limitless fun that the night offered. Anything could happen. 

It seemed like time was distorted- all slowed down and sped up at the same time, and Liam didn't know how much of it had passed. His shirt clung to his back like a second skin from the sweat and his skin was flushed with sweat and alcohol. Louis was but a distant memory. 

And then a dark, sultry song poured from over head, filled with red lust and glimmering with luscious promise. Liam was hyponotized, and when he locked eyes with Louis, a few feet away, the younger's breath hitched in his throat. Louis was watching him with an expression that could only be described as predatory. His eyes were wide and only a thin ring of blue clung to his blown pupils. His lips were parted and curled into a slow, inviting smile. Liam felt his stomach churn helplessly with fiery butterflies and just like that, Louis had come to the forefront of Liam's mind, and all his problems- and intrigued dick- were right at the surface. He was tense again.

“Can I have this dance,” Louis asked, his light tone betrayed by his dark, lustrous expression. 

Liam hesitated, eyeing Louis warily before caving, because wow, Louis is just really beauitiful.“Of course,” Liam murmured with a small smile.

To anyone else, it would have appeared that a playful bromance had swung into effect as Louis and Liam, joined the slowly moving bodies on the dance floor. Danielle and Eleanor weren’t even paying attention- their heels had been kicked off underneath the table, and they were too lost in conversation to notice their boyfriends' way-too-friendly dancing. 

Masked by the people around them and the dim lights of the club, Liam felt his brazenness rapidly blooming under the influence of alcohol. He could smell Louis. He was intoxicating, Liam thought as he inhaled another breath, his eyes fluttering. Louis slumped back into Liam slightly, closing the small distance between them. His bum brushed Liam’s groin only slightly, but the contact shot sparks up Liam's spine and his mouth fell open in a silent moan.

He groaned as Louis’ bum connected with his rapidly swelling member, and out of pure instinct, he reached out quickly placing a light but firm hand on Louis’ hip, restraining him from moving anywhere. Louis immediately tangled his fingers in Liam’s grip, grinding harder into him. 

“Fuck,” Liam hissed, his grip bruising Louis’ delicate hipbones. Louis’ head fell back against Liam’s shoulder, exposing a tantalizing stretch of throat that made Liam’s mouth water.

Louis' small body was flush against Liam's- chest to back, bum to groin, hips swirling fluidly. Liam was blanketing the elder with his own body; they were just that close. Liam's hips were grinding into Louis' bum with these filthy jabs and the slide of friction from their clothes was almost too much, and Liam wondered how it'd feel if they didn't have on any clothes at all-  
 __  
What. No. No. No. This is not okay, not okay at all.  
  
Liam wanted to stiffen, wanted to back away from Louis and let his scattered thoughts- and apparently his common sense- regroup. But when he tried to back away, Louis growled in protest and Liam felt like his knees turned to jelly.

They should stop, before things got out of hand. This more than Liam could handle. This situation (and _his_ situation) had swelled, literally, from harmless sexual tension, and Liam could feel control slipping faster and faster.

He wanted Louis. And Louis had become more than willing and pliant from where he rocked in Liam’s arms. 

Louis hands dropped a little, subconsciously guiding Liam’s hands to the waist of his pants, exposing the stretch of tanned skin pulled taut over his little tummy. Liam’s fingers brushed the elastic fabric of his boxers, and Louis arched suddenly, pressing their bodies so tightly that Liam’s lips were a mere breath from Louis shoulders. Louis bum pressed fully into Liam’s groin, and the younger arched away, hoping to hide the ill-concealed hardness. 

It was too late.

Louis stiffened and turned around with a questioning expression. He'd felt how hard Liam was. Louis _knew_ how much Liam wanted him, and Liam was mortified.

It wasn't Liam's fault! They're dancing hadn't exactly been _innocent_ . But who was Liam kidding?He really fucked things up this time. Fuck. Louis. Felt. Liam's. Boner. Fuck.

It was like time had slowed down as Louis' questioning gaze dropped from Liam's face to Liam's crotch, then back to Liam's face again, eyes widening in understanding. It was too much, and Liam's face felt like it was on fire and he couldn't take it anymore.

So he did what any rational human being would.

He ran away.

Not literally, because Liam's not really one to cause a scene, but yeah, he turned and he definitely power-walked the fuck of that dancefloor and away from Louis' obvious disgust.

He must hate me, Liam thought. I mean who does that, who get's hard when they're dancing with their best mate? _No matter how great that mate's bum is._

Liam was both scared and intrigued by all that he would have been willing to do with Louis. He had wanted to taste him, touch him, hear him gasp in pleasure. Liam wanted to take everything Louis had to offer, and he wanted to give everything back. 

He found himself in front of the men’s bathroom door, and sidled in without any hesitation. The fluorescent light buzzed lazily overhead, dimly illuminating the grimy floors and greasy mirrors. Liam trudged to the sink where he splashed the cool water over his face, hoping to gain some clarity on the awkwardness he knew was to come when he walked out the sanctum of the grubby men’s room.

He tried to develop some excuses he could use- maybe by some miracle he could save some face. 

He thought for a moment, and the best one he came up with went along the lines of: "Funny story, that boner was actually a side effect from some motrin I took earlier after the concert, it had nothing to do with how sexy you look in your jea-" And then Liam stopped and chuckled to himself, because wow, he's an idiot. It's pretty obvious what turned him on, and there's no way that he's going to get passed that. 

Maybe he could pretend it didn't happen, maybe he could walk back to the table and put his arm around his girlfriend like he hadn't had his hard dick pressed into his bandmate's ass only minutes before. Maybe he could ignore Louis, or maybe Louis would punch him in the face as soon as he left the bathroom. Liam wouldn't blame him.

After all, their both here with their _girlfriends_ and if the way Louis was dancing with Eleanor was anything to go by, Louis was definitely not questioning his sexuality. 

So yeah, anyway Liam sliced it, it seemed like he was completely and utterly fucked. He had no idea how he was going to confront Louis.

But it seemed like fate held the answer because only seconds later, Louis crashed into the grimy bathroom. 

Liam froze. The faucet was still running and the club music sounded muted and distorted on the other side of the door. A beat of silence passed while Louis and Liam just stared at each other. 

Louis looked like he had just finished running a marathon, all breathlesss and flushed, and blue eyes piercing with startling clarity. He looked fucking gorgeous, and then Liam was mentally berating himself because _dammit, it was those thoughts that had gotten him into trouble in the first place!_

Liam thought he should say something.Afterall, popping a boner in the middle of a dance warrants an explanation. 

"Louis, I-"

"Liam-"

They both tried to speak at the same time, and both hesitated when they cut each other off. Louis chuckled breathlessly, and Liam took the opportunity to try to speak again.

"Louis, I'm so so-"

"Do you want me?-"

"-rry for what happened on the da-What?" The words came out so fast, Liam wasn't sure if he heard Louis correctly.

Louis hesitated, like his brazzeness was being sucked out of his being. The usually bold band member took a shaky breath. 

"Do you want me?" His voice was low and husky and trembled with uneveness, and it shot sparks up Liam's spine. Liam was not expecting this turn of events. He had fully expected for Louis to haul off and sock him the face, so words completely escaped him when Louis stood before him, wringing his hands nervously with an obvious bulge visible through his tight jeans. 

Holy fuck, Liam thought as it all clicked. Louis wanted him too. Liam hadn't been the only one affected during their connection on the dance floor. Louis wanted him too, and now Liam could unashamedly, unrestrainedly take everything Louis had to offer. His mind started to get ahead of him, and Liam started to imagine his lips on Louis, tasting the skin he wondered about earlier; he imagined his hands running up Louis sides, or his lips blanketing Louis and smothering their moans with a kiss of searing passion-

"Oh my God, this was so stupid, I'm sorry." Louis was alarmingly red- Liam realized belatedly that he was flushing with embarassment- and the poor eldest bandmate looked like he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole. 

Liam realized he'd let his inner monologue get the best of him and he still hadn't answered Louis question, leaving his friend feeling brokenly vulnerable and exposed.

Louis continued, "Y-yeah, I'm sorry, I just thought, you know, you were hard, and I was getting hard, that maybe you had felt what I was feeling, and maybe you'd want something, I don't know- I just wanted to make you feel better! You looked so put off at the table, and you were so relaxed when you started to dance, and I don't know, I guess you aren't _that_ relaxed... But I'll just go we can pretend this never happ-"

Louis was cut off when something like a growl tore itself from Liam's throat. Louis' been walking around like a fucking sex god all night, he's gotten Liam all riled up, he's made Liam _want_ him and now he comes in here like the answer to Liam's fucking prayers, and he's apologizing? Liam didn't know if he should punch him, or kiss him.

Liam decides on the latter.

He took two steps toward Louis, making the elder gasp with how quickly he invaded Louis' personal space. There was a moment when Liam stared at Louis, expression overflowing with smoldering lust until Louis eyes widened and mirrored his gaze. 

"Liam, I-"

Liam growled again, and smothered off the last of Louis' shaky whisper when he finally crushes their lips together in a bruising kiss. Louis made a surprised noise in the back of his throat before he relaxed into Liam's embrace and returned the kiss with equal fervor. 

It was a kiss like Liam had never had before, filled with a blinding intensity that left Liam reeling. He felt both weakened and strengthened by the passion in Louis' ministrations- each delightful flick of Louis' tongue turned Liam's knees jelly, then inspired him to double his efforts in taking Louis' breath away. He felt Louis erection digging into his thigh, and he moaned because _fuck, he had done that- Liam and had made Louis hard_ \- and he rubbed his own against it. Louis gasped and thrusted against Liam roughly, desperately seeking the friction that just seemed beyond reach.

Liam's fingers were sliding through Louis' hair, raking possessively over Louis' sides, grabbing greedily at Louis' bum. He's everywhere, and it takes everything Louis' got just to fucking hold on, because it becomes clear that Liam's going to take what he wants. Louis whimpering against his mouth, and it seems like Liam is everywhere, sucking bruises into the delicate curve of Louis' neck, lapping at the soft flesh in the hollows of Louis' throat, biting, kissing, sucking any bit of flushed, sweaty skin that he can get his mouth on. Louis clawing Liam's back, biting his lip to keep back the wanton moans that threaten to escape. He's just thrusting helplessly against Liam's leg like his body has a mind of his own and he couldn't control it if he wanted too. 

Liam's hands slip underneath Louis shirt, the rough drag of his calloused hands feel like heaven, and Louis thinks like he's forgotten how to breathe. Liam drags his hands over Louis' chest, relishing how he feels Louis' small nipples pebble under the friction. He's hard, they both are, and Liam thinks it's kind of painful- but he likes it. Liam likes the pain, likes drawing out this deliciously torturous moment with Louis; he likes knowing that he's going to suffer for what he wants. 

And he really wants Louis. 

He wants Louis so much that he's okay with restraining himself just so that he can milk every sigh and coax ever whimper from Louis' petite frame; he wants to memorize the contours of Louis' tight little body, and make this moment last forever. 

Liam doesn't think he's felt anything more amazing then Louis pliant and trembling in his arms, obscenely sexy thighs clamped around Liam's legs and searching for release. He likes knowing that Louis wanted this just as much as he did. 

Louis groans as Liam grabs his ass and pulls Louis roughly against him, helping them grind together with shallow but forceful thrusts.

"Fuck, Li, I-I need more," Louis gasps as he ruts hopelesly into Liam's denim clad thigh. Liam needed more too. He thought he out-grew dry humping when he finally got a girlfriend, but it seemed like his brain was on autopilot, and all he could do was rut shamelessly and hopelessly into Louis' thigh, praying for release. The friction was enough to take the edge of painful horniness, but not enough to push either over.

Then Liam had an idea. He slid his hands lower, underneath Louis thighs. He paused for a moment to relish how deliciously full and curvaceous Louis' shapely legs felt in his palms before he whispered, "Jump."

Louis did so without hesitation, and Liam groaned at how wonderful it felt to have Louis tightly wrapped around his waist, erection pressed to his stomach, Liam's erection pressed to Louis' bum. It was kind of a turn on that Louis was this small that Liam could cradle him with absolutely _no_ difficulty whatsoever, like Liam could manhandle Louis and take what he wanted and there wasn't anything Louis could do about it. 

Then Liam was slamming Louis against the wall and thrusting up into him with these filthy little japs and swirls like he'd be fucking into Louis if they didn't have any clothes on. Oh fuck, if they didn't have any clothes on...

There wasn't even time to get undressed. Liam was so close to the edge- hell he'd been fucking dangling over his orgasm for what seemed like a century- that he didn't even feel like he had time to fuck Louis properly. Maybe another time. Hopefully. 

With one hand securing Louis, Liam deftly undid the fly of the elder's pants, and roughly tugged his cock from the confines of the tight fabric. Louis whined loudly, the sound going straight to Liam's dick, and buried his face in Liam's neck. Liam let go of Louis' cock momentarily to repeat the action on his own pants until both of their cocks were out, leaking but free. 

He lowered Louis a fraction, just so that he could line their cocks up, and then Liam wrapped a large calloused hand around them both. Louis bit harshly into Liam's neck to keep from crying out again. 

It was slow at first, but Liam started to bounce Louis on his waist, anchoring him against the wall, their cocks sliding together as they fucked in and out of Liam's tight fist. It was slippery and hot and tight the drag of the smooth skin created a delicious friction that sent shivers down Liam's spine. More than once, he thought his knees would buckle from the shear pleasure. 

The moment was perfect. Louis was bouncing against him, face buried in his neck, hot breath washing over Liam's flushed skin, grunting without restrain. Liam was intoxicated by Louis, and the smell of Gucci cologne and fabric softner, coupled with this new smell of sex made Liam feel like he was experiencing _all_ of Louis and Liam realized, _God, he wanted to do this again_.

"Oh God, Liam, this is so good- 'M so close," Louis panted. He was breathing harshly, and his thrusts were losing their finesse. Liam tightened his grip on Louis and sped up his hand, groaning in response. 

"Louis, God, you look so good like this, taking what I give you. Bet you'd take my cock if I gave it to, yeah?" Liam wasn't really keen on dirty talk, but Louis made him want to be downright _filthy._

"Oh fuck, Liam," Louis said breathlessly, his surprised was garbled by lust. "Oh God, I want it Liam,I want it."

Liam wasn't expecting that. He wasn't expecting that Louis actually wanted this- whatever this was- to happen again. "Fuck, Louis, I want _you_ , God, I want you so bad."

Louis chuckled breathlessly, as he tried to fuck harder into Liam's fist. His breath was getting shorter, choppier, and Liam figured that Louis only had seconds left. "You've already got me, babe."

And maybe that came out a little more sentimental than Liam expected. He wasn't sure if Louis meant the sex, because Liam was already getting the sex, or if maybe this was the start of something more. Either way, Liam couldn't stop himself from looking up into Louis with awe and recapturing the elder's mouth with his own into a kiss charged with passionate tenderness, but tinged with the franticness of orgasm denial.

Because Liam wasn't sure why he hadn't come yet. 

Louis moaned loudly at one particularly fluid thrust, and Liam bit into his shoulder to increase the stimulation, and then Louis was coming with a choked cry, muffling his moans into the hollows of Liam's throat. 

And that was it for Liam. 

Seeing Louis come undone- knowing that he was the reason- was too much to handle, and two thrusts later, Liam was coming between them, the force of his orgasm so great that Liam's vision became spotted. It seemed like he came for hours, the relief of his climax racking dry sobs from his body as Liam muffled his cries by burying his face in Louis chest.

Moments passed until Liam finally let Louis slide shakily to the floor, both of them still wobbly on their legs as they clung to each other for support. Liam was quiet while he waited for his breathing to return to normal, waited to see what was going to happen.

What Louis had said, had that just been during the heat of the moment, or was Louis interested in doing _this_ again? 

Liam definitely was.

His question was answered when Louis tilted his head down and slotted their lips together in a kiss void of everything except tenderness, reassurance, and traces of the fiery passion that Liam knew burned underneath. 

"That was incredible," Louis whispered finally.

"Yeah, yeah it was," Liam murmured, pressing another kiss to the delicate curve of Louis neck. Feeling bold, Liam admitted, "I meant what I said. About me wanting you."

Louis smiled, and Liam swears he saw his bandmate blush. "And I meant what I said about you already having me. I want to do this again."

Relief. Liam felt if wash over him from his head to the soles of his feet until his finger tips and toes were tingling.

"Me, too."

And then they were smiling stupidly at each other, and Liam wasn't sure how much time passed before he remembered-

"Girlfriends."

Louis' brow furrowed with silent inquiry, like he was waiting for Liam to elaborate.

"Our girlfriends. I forgot, and we totally just fucking cheated on them like 40 feet from the table. Louis, oh my gosh, what did we do?" Liam felt the panic starting to rise, it was threatening, and Liam couldn't help but think he shouldn't be getting so stressed only moments after arguably the best orgasm of his life.

Before Liam could get too worked up, he felt a reassuring hand on his forearm. He looked down to find Louis gazing at him with an encouraging smile. "We'll figure this out, okay? Just, don't freak out. We'll figure it out."

Liam nodded slowly, because, yeah, 'not freaking out' seemed like a good idea. Plus Louis could talk black into white, and Liam didn't have a choice but to believe every word that came from Louis' mouth.

"We'll figure it out," Liam repeated, slowly, before he reached behind Louis head and tugged him forward for another brief kiss, nipping his lips until Louis pulled away laughing.

"Mate, we gotta get you cleaned up. I don't think anyone is going to take it too kindly if you walk through the club with semen on your shirt."

Liam laughed, but he allowed Louis to help him try to get into some state of decency, but it took longer because every time Louis bent over or got too close, Liam found himself pinching Louis' bum or pulling him into another kiss.

And when the time finally came to leave the bathroom, Louis gives Liam a small smile that Liam returns shyly. Then Louis pecks a kiss to Liam briefly before he disappears into the mass of bodies between the bathroom and their booth.

Liam stands there breathless for a moment, grinning stupidly, and he's amazed at how his night unfolded.

Liam wanted Louis. Louis wanted Liam.  
 __  
 _And they would figure out the rest together._  



End file.
